


Cognomen

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: Sometimes a name is not so much earned as demanded by your sibling until you give in so she shuts up and leaves you alone.





	Cognomen

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, just borrowing. Sorry Dreadnauts, I needed a break from the disaster teens for a few minutes.
> 
> * * *

Vex never uses her father’s last name.

Percy’s hesitant to ask her to use his, because implied ownership? of _Vex_? He might as well ask _Orthax_ if he wants to be a de Rolo and at least die a little faster.

But one evening Cassandra knocks at her brother’s study door.

“You’re going to give Vex our last name,” she says.

“Good evening to you too, sister.” Percy takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes. “What brought this on?”

“She’s _family_. Or engaged to be, anyway. You’ve given her land, titles, but you haven’t even _asked_ her if she wants our name.” Cassandra lifts her chin. “She’s to be my sister, and I want her to share the family name.”

“Even the von Musel Klossowski part? Cassandra, she doesn’t even go by _Vex’ahlia_ most of the time. Just Vex.”

“Even that.”

Percy waits, because Cassandra clearly isn’t finished.

“She gets a middle name, too.”

“Oh, gods.” Percy can feel a headache looming. “Sister, do you really _want_ to weigh her down with _another_ name? Even ‘Vex’ahlia de Rolo’ is twice the length.”

Cassandra just watches him until he quiets.

“Lady Vex’ahlia Vesper von Musel Klossowski de Rolo.”

 _Oh_. “I see. In that case, I'll speak to her.”

Cassandra claps her hands, for a moment looking considerably younger. “We’ll worry about memorializing our other siblings when you two start having children.”

“Cassandra?”

“Yes, brother dearest?”

“Get out.”


End file.
